1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a fan assembly, and particularly to a fan assembly having a fan and a fan guard mounted on an air intake of the fan to protect the fan from contamination and damage during operation.
2. Description of Related Art
Fans are widely used in many systems which generate heat and have a need of being kept at a normal working range of temperature. Oftentimes, the fans are mounted to the systems via fan holders.
A conventional fan assembly includes a fan and a fan duct attached to the fan. The fan commonly includes an airflow inlet and an airflow outlet. The airflow outlet faces a heat sink and the airflow inlet faces the fan duct so that the airflow produced by the fan can flow along a predetermined direction from the fan duct to the heat sink. However, blades of the fan are exposed and rotate rapidly when the fan is operated. So, the blades of the fan are easily to be contaminated by dust, and it is dangerous for an operator to touch the blades during operation of the fan. In addition, an intrusion of foreign article into the fan may cause damage to the rotating blades.
Therefore, a fan assembly having a fan and a fan guard mounted on the fan, which overcomes the above-mentioned problem is desired.